Love You Scootaloo
by Sketch Pegasi
Summary: Young Scootaloo left for flight school four years ago. What will happen after her return to Ponyville and what will change.
1. Chapter 1: The Day She Left

Love You Scootaloo

Chapter 1: The Day She Left

_Rainbow Dash was walking down the streets of Ponyville enjoying the lovely sights. The day was warm and sunny with no cloud in the sky, the weather team had just finished a long period of work clearing them all away. As she reached the front gates of Ponyville she saw a small orange foal leaning on one post with a duffle bag by their side. As Dash got closer she relized that the small foal was her young filly friend Scootaloo who looked quite sad. Rainbow Dash thought it would be the right thing to do to try and cheer her up._

_ "Hey Scoots, what's with the long face." Dash said in a joking manner trying to crack a smile on Scootaloos' face._

_ "Hey Rainbow Dash." said the sad little orange filly who still wouldn't smile, even after Dashs witty crack._

_ "What's wrong sport, why ya' looking so down?" said Rainbow Dash. She was starting to worry, she had never seen Scootaloo so sad in her life._

_ "Well." Scootaloo started. "I have to go to Canterlot for awhile. I've been selected to join a special __flying school__ to strengthen my wings. It wasn't even my decision to go, my mom agreed to it." Scootaloo was crying at this point. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave Ponyville. I don't want to leave my mom. I don't want to leave my friends. I especially don't want tp leave you, Rainbow Dash."_

_ Dash was choking on her emotions, tears welling in her eyes. In the distance she could see a small gold carriage pulled by two armor clad white pegasi stallions. They were approaching rapidly. Dash knew this was Scootaloo's ride and that they didn't have much time for their emotional scene._

_ "Scootaloo, I want you to know, while you're away we will think of you." said Rainbow Dash trying to make Scootaloo feel a little better, even though she was now crying. "Remember, time is nothing, it passes and passes quickly. Remember, I will always be here and when you get back, I want you to find me and we'll spend the whole day together. Okay."_

_ "Okay." said Scootaloo, still crying._

_ The carriage touched down to earth, stopping at the entrance gate. A __slim__, brown unicorn stallion sat in the carriage. He wore a dark suit and sported a clipboard cutiemark. His mane was a shiny coal black color that was slicked back with a feminine smelling gel. He didn't seem like a happy pony._

_ The brown pony glanced at the clipboard he held in his hooves, opend the __carriage door__, and gesterd at Scootaloo to get in. Scootaloo looked at the carriage then back to Rainbow Dash. She proped up on her hind legs and threw her fore legs around Dashes neck._

_ "I'll miss you, Rainbow Dash." whimperd Scootaloo._

_ "I'll miss you too, Scootaloo." said Rainbow Dash. "I love you."_

Rainbow Dashs' head shot from her pillow. She sat straight in her bed."Its been four years since she left. Why have I been thinking of that day more and more."

It was six in the morning, a full hour before Dash normally woke up. She didn't want to go back to sleep, so with the little energy she had she got up to start her day. Her body felt like it was made of lead, though any pony would feel that way if they were up till one in the morning partying with the Wonderbolts.

Rainbow Dash drug her hooves to the shower to wash of the sweat that had accumulated and clumped her fur because of her dream. The clumps were uncomfortable and would have been a distraction while busting clouds, though thinking of her dream would probably be even more of a distraction then matted fur.

"Why can't I get this out of my head." said the upset blue pony." Ugh, hopefully a good day of work will help"

It didn't help. The scheduled weather for the day had been changed, rather than being rainy it was now supposed to be sunny. Half the clouds for the original schedule were already set prior to today. It was Dash and her teams job to remove them. She really didn't want too.

Running on a tight schedule and missing half her team Rainbow Dash had to get the clouds removed before ten o'clock.

"Alright team, this is an important job," commanded captain Dash. "If these clouds aren't removed before ten no one gets paid, so I don't want to see anypony slacking. To the ready...now off."

A few hours had passed and the sky was partly cleared. Rainbow Dash was now feeling stressed on top of being quite upset. It had started to affect hear flying speed to the point that she just stopped and sat on a near by cloud. A young pink pony with a bright blue mane saw her on her cloud of emotion and approached her to make sure her captain was alright.

"Hey Dash, what's the matter?" said the pink pony now sitting on the cloud next to Dash.

"It's nothing, Firefly." said Rainbow Dash turning her face so that her friend couldn't see it.

"Come on Rainbow, I can tell it's not nothing. Please just tell me what's wrong?" said Firefly placing a reassuring hoof on Dashies shoulder

"I've just been thinking and stuff." said Dash still refusing to look at her friend.

"You know I won't accept that as an answer." Said the pink Pegasus who was giving Dash the look a mother would give their foal when they know that the full truth was not being told.

Rainbow Dash could feel her friends eyes staring. "Hu-huh...a few years ago a close friend of mine left Ponyville for some schooling." said the poor upset Rainbow Dash, "I haven't heard from her since she left, I don't even know when she'll be coming back. I've been thinking about her a lot lately."

"Oh~~~, Rainbow Dash." said the pink pony, wrapping her fore legs around the cyan tinted mare giving her a hug that could only be compared to a Pinkie Pie hug. "The sky is almost completely clear, why don't you head home for the day, I'll go talk to the boss so he understands why you left."

Dash mustered a sad smile and gave the pink mare a nice tight squeeze back. "Thank you, Firefly."

Rainbow Dash lazily flew back to her house. She only was a mile from her cozy cloud abode before she gave up and landed on a lone cloud that drifted through the sky, she never questioned why the cloud was there and didn't care, it was a quiet place to rest and relax her feelings. She tried to doze off but feared having the same dream from this morning.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Love You Scootaloo

Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Rainbow Dash had finally been capabale of settling her thoughts enough to fall in to a short, not-so-peaceful, slumber. During this period of twitchy unconsiousness the dream continued to rewind and play, her subconscious screaming for her to wake up. Oh, if only the rest of her mind would listen. Just about ten miles west of Dashes current position, at the gates of Ponyville, something was happening, something she would wish to be there for.

At the Ponyville gates a small gold carriage pulled by two armor clad white pegasi stallion touched down and halted. A tall, slim orange pegasus mare stepped off. Her mane was a dark violet that curled ever so slightly and had gorgeous light lavender eyes. She tossed on her saddle bag and started a trot through the entrance, but not without a:

"Thanks fellas'."

"Not a problam madame." said one "driver".

"All in a days work." said the other.

She continued her trot down the road that led from the gates, catching the eyes of several colts and stallions as she moved; they were of no imprtance to her right now.

"Hello Ponyville," said the lovely orange mare to herself. "Its been awhile hasn't it? I can tell much has changed, I don't remember that giant hat store being there, but I don't care about that,no, I just care about one thing right now, or should I say, one pony."

She stopped mid-trot and spread her wings. With a strong leap she shot in the air, high above the common cloud line. Now hovering, she let out a decent yell.

"HEY RAINBOW DASH," the sound reverberated through the surrounding area. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW...BUT I'LL FIND YOU...and I hope you remeber what you said before I left."

And with that she was off.

Rainbow Dash laid on her cloud in a dead like state, her ears twitching her back to life. Eyes fluttering open, refusing to move from sleeping position, she lay there, still tired.

"Why must the day drag on." Dash groand

Mentally motavating herself to rise, Dash got into a typical sitting manner. She started rubbing the sleep from her eyes when her ears started twitching again.

"Heh, guess somepony's thinking about me, but who wouldn't think about someone as awesome as me." said Rainbow Dash. "I wonder who it is"

At that moment Rainbow Dash could hear a voice coming from behind her, mummbled by the distance but still audible. "Hey Rainbow Dash...Lets Race!" the voice made Dash perk. It sounded familiar but she couldn't quite put her hoof on her thoughts were finished a large orange blur whizzed past, bursting the cloud and stunning Dash.

Falling a few feet Dash gaind back her composure and flew back up to her desiered hight. Rainbow glared at the orange blur flying ahead of her, she didn't know who this pony was right now and she didn't care. Nothing mattered at this moment, not even the dream, all that matterd was that she was challenged and that her competitor was ahead by several lengths. This did NOT make Rainbow Dash happy, she ruffled her feathers and shot forward gaining more and more speed as her wings sliced the air.

The orange pegasus was still ahead, but not by much. She pumped her wings like a mad colt, which she knew was not a good idea, she could feel her muscles starting to knot and cramp. It hurt, bad, but she just ignored it. Glimpsing back, she gave Dash a cocky smile.

"Last one to your house buys lunch."

Now Dash had a bigger reason to win rather then just to win, she can't afford lunch for two ponies.

Force didn't exist in the eyes of these two pegasus, the wind sliding over their aerodynamic bodies like melted butter on toast. Only within a few hundred yards of the cloud house the violet maned mare started to slow to speedy glide. Rainbow Dash taking this oppotunity to zip pass the other found her vision begining to blur.

She finaly stopped when she crased through the wall of her own home. The orange mare coming to a gentle stand still in Rainbows side lawn, flopped down onto her belly and shoved her face in the cool cloud. Rainbow Dash used her hind legs to de-wedge herself from the wall. Popping free, she roled backwards onto her flank panting like a race dog.

"Hey kid *huff* you alright?" asked Dash while facing her home, back towred the younger one.

"I'ff hood," mutterd the pony with her face in the cloud.

"What?"

Yanking her face from the cloud, the pretty little pony repeated herself.

"I'm good."

"Good," said Dash as she started turning to face the race loser. "I hope you have enough to pay for both of our luyuyuyuhwha?"

Laying there, right infront of Rainbow Dash was the little filly from her dream, though she wasn't much of a filly anymore.

"SCOOTALOO!" exclamed a surprised and happy Rainbow Dash

Yes, Scootaloo. Who'da thunk it, eh.

Scootaloo stood up onto all fours, she whipped the sweat and cloud moister from her mane. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but to stare.

_"She's become so beautiful."_ Dash thought to her self.

Scootaloo didn't notice Rainbow Dashes eyes wondering her body. Not in the way a stallions eyes wonder the body of a mare of intrest but in a way that a grandmare looks at her growing grandfoals.

"Scootaloo, I can't belive you're back!" Dash pretty much screamed as she takled her slightly smaller friend to the cloud ground in a massive, emotion filled hug. Tears were almost streaming from Rainbows eyes, she was so happy. "Oh Celestia you've gotten so big...even though you're still smaller than me."

"HEY, I can't help that I'm short!" said Scootaloo as she tried to fight off her assulter. "Now can you please get off, you're making it hard to breath."

"Heh, sorry Scoots," Dashie helped Scootaloo back to her hooves. "Now, since I can see that your body has grown, lets see how big those wings have gotten."

"ALRIGHT!" said a hyped Scootaloo. She struck the most amazingly awesome pose she could and flared her wings, giving Dash a good veiw of them and her new cutie mark.

"Wo~~ow, though they're kinda large for your body size." said the cyan mare in a mockingly jokeing manner.

"HEY! I can't help that."

"I know, I know...I see you got your cutie mark, thats great." said Rainbow after seeing the little picture tattooed on Scootaloos flank.

"I know, isn't it so awesome." said the happy little mare. Her coutie mark was a black scooter wheel with a pair of flared silver wings.

"So, can I hear the story about how you got it?"

"Uh..Uh...I don't really feel like telling it...it's kind of long...and painful." said Scootaloo as she cringed remembering crashing through a brick wall during a trick.

"Okay, I understand, so you wanna come in for a bit before you buy me lunch." said Rainbow Dash, giving Scootaloo a little smirk.

"Sure."

The two ponies popped through the hole that is in Rainbows wall now, ince it was the quickest way. Dashes house was no longer an elagent display of clouds but more of a nice two story apartment.

"Dash, what happend to your house?" asked a confused Scootaloo.

"HeHe. yeah. well. It kinda got repoed when my parents stopped sending me money, I had to build one rather then rent a piece of Cloudsdale."

"...Oh, its still nice though, I've never seen a cloud house with hard wood floors." said Scootaloo, tapping her hoof on the floor.

"Heh, thanks. I had Twilight help me with that, if I didn't Tank would have to stay in his heli-harnis more than he should."

"That makes sence." said Scootaloo while staring up at Dash.

All of a suddon Scootaloos hind legs were slipped out from under her, knocking her back onto her haunches. Rather than landing on floor she feels something slightly rough and rounded. Looking down between her legs, Scoot sees a green head with two small black eyes staring at her.

"...HI TANK, It's me, Scootaloo. Do you remember me?"

Tank stared at her and started to slowly smile.

"That means yes." said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash walked out to the kitchen to grt them some water, leaving Scootaloo and Tank in her living room. A few seconds later Dash walks back into the living room, only to see Scootaloo riding around the room on Tanks back.

"Scootaloo, what are you doing?" chuckled Rainbow Dash.

"Nothing," said Scootaloo as Tank walked her around the living room on his back. She was now wearing Dashs black sunglasses that were originally sitting on a small coffee table in the middle of the room.

Rainbow Dash walked up to her coffee table and placed two glasses of water, that were balenced on her out stretched wings, onto it. She took a seat on the light blue couch behind the coffee table, watching as Scootaloo gentaly bounced with every step Tank took.

"So Scoot', did you have a good time at flight school." said Dash, trying to form a conversation.

"Heck yeah!" said Scootaloo hopping off of Tanks back and walking towred the couch to sit with Rainbow Dash. "It was pretty fun."

"Did you make any new friends"

"Yeah, a colt named Orion and a filly named Aurora, they were really cool but they could never compare to you, Rainbow Dash."

The feels that were going through Rainbows heart at that moment had been doubled.

"Come on kid, lets go get that lunch now." said Dash as she grabbed Scootaloos hoof and flew out the door.


End file.
